


I love you to Britain and back

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Comforting Harry, Cute, Emotional Louis, Fluff, Goodbyes, Kissing, Larry Feels, M/M, Somewhat sad, TCA's, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Niall, and Liam have to leave the TCA's and Louis wants Harry to say a proper goodbye. {Small Ed Sheeran Cameo}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you to Britain and back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can someone make a one shot of Harry and Louis saying goodbye after they get their award for the TCA’s and departing. And make it realistic. Please.

            Harry’s mobile buzzed in his pocket. He discretely slipped it out of his pocket, pressed the home button, and glanced down at the screen. It was a message from Lou.

            _I have to go now come give me a proper goodbye please xxxx_

            “Who you texting?” Ed asked peering at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

            “Uh, it was just the lads letting me know they were off. Hey, if anyone asks I’ve got to make a run to the toilets, okay?” Harry said distracted.

_Coming, be there soon xxxxx_

            Ed cracked a grin. “If you say so, mate. Hurry back the camera man might miss ya,” he said to Harry with a cheeky glint in his eye.

            Harry rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, darting down the aisle and out to the exit. He hurried off to where he knew Louis would be and found him in a matter of minutes. The older lad’s eyes were red and puffy and immediately drew Harry’s attention.

            “What’s wrong?” Harry murmured closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around his love.

Louis snuggled into Harry’s embrace that seemed to engulf his whole frame. Harry played with Louis’ swirly curls in an attempt to sooth the upset lad. “Tell me what’s wrong, Lou,” he begged in a gentle tone.

That seemed to be enough to unfreeze Lou’s lips; he peeked up at Harry, took a deep breath and wiped his damp eyes. “ ‘m sorry. I’m just a little sad, is all.”

Harry wiped the remaining tears away and looked at Louis’ shimmery eyes. “Why you sad? We won’t be apart that long.”

Louis smiled the kind of smile that let you know he thought he was being silly. “I know, that’s not it, well not entirely. I’m just sad coz we, well, we just finished the tour and we’re done in America for a while and the movie’s about to come out and it just feels like it’s all so much and we still have to keep it a secret and it’s just all so much right now,” Louis babbled until Harry caught his lips with his own.

The kiss was held all sorts of emotion Harry was feeling for Louis at the moment, love, sympathy, and understanding. He knew just how the overwhelmed lad felt, they all felt that way. They just didn’t get a chance to let it out, there was too much to do.

“You must think I’m off my nut,” Louis mumbled, embarrassment clear on his face.

“Who wouldn’t be with all the s*** we go through. You’re fine. Perfect, in fact. Absolutely perfect,” Harry said placing a small lingering kiss on Louis’ forehead. And just like magic Louis relaxed into Harry’s arms.

“You always know how to make me feel better. I’ll never understand it,” Louis mused leaning his head on Harry’s chest so that he could still see his face.

Harry grinned, his eyes crinkling. “You’re pretty ace at it yourself.”

Louis’ mobile came to life buzzing like mad in his pocket. A cheeky grin slipped onto Harry’s face as he peered down at Lou’s trousers. “Is that just your mobile, or are you happy to see me?”

Louis cracked a small grin and he reached for his buzzing phone. “S***, that’s the other lads. I’ve got to go. I thought we had longer. I’m sorry,” he apologized forwarding the call. He’d hear about it later, but he still hadn’t got his proper goodbye.

Harry rubbed his hand with his face. “I’d better be going too; Ed’s going to think I fell in. I told him I had to use the toilet,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“Well, this is goodbye then..” Louis trailed off.

Harry could see what he was doing, trying to drag it out so that they had a few more private moments alone together. “Goodbye, my sweet love. I will miss you every minute we are apart. I love you to Britain and back, Lewis,” Harry said gathering Louis’ hands in his and kissing them after every sentence.

Tears welled up behind Louis’ lids again hearing Harry say such sweet things. “I love you to Britain and back, my sweet curly headed prince. Goodbye,” Louis uttered his voice wobbling a bit.

Harry grinned, kissing Louis deeply, placing his hands on his bum, and pulled him close. Louis had to stand on his tippy toes to keep the kiss going and then his bloody mobile started going off again and with a tight squeeze he ran off down the corridor.

Harry rubbed his lips as he made his way back to his seat, relishing the feeling of Louis’ against his. It still felt like the first time, every single time.

“What’s that look on your face for?” Ed asked and scrutinized Harry again before adding. “Did you have that good of a poo?”

The camera man panned on Harry and he held up his hand to cover the words he mouthed. ‘F*** you, Ed.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't this so lovely and cute? Gah, I just love it. I am so pleased with how this turned out.
> 
> If you want one, just ask please. <3


End file.
